el jugador del tiempo
by leothedark05
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que un ser con capacidades extraordinarias siempre esta vigilando el curso de las historias de todas las realidades existentes. Pero será verdad? Bueno pues ahora conocerás su historia


**El jugador del tiempo**

Era un día normal y aburrido estabas buscando algo para poder pasar el tiempo, pero no encuentras nada divertido, luego de un rato así decides tomar una siesta

De repente apareces en un lugar raro pero, decides no tomar mucha importancia, en eso decides caminar por este lugar, mientras caminabas podías ver varios cuadros con tus animes, y otras de tus cosas favoritas, luego de estar caminando un rato puedes ver una silueta humana a lo lejos, pero este estaba dándote la espalda. Te quedas tranquilo por eso, en eso este desaparece sin dejar rastro, comienzas a asustarte por eso De repente sientes una mano en tu hombro y escuchas una voz masculina

¿?- vaya vaya que pasa con mis modales

Al escuchar la voz y sentir que este te sujetaba decides golpear a esta persona. Pero Fallas el golpe y esta persona ya no estaba detrás de ti

En eso esta persona aparece acierta distancia tuya

¿?- oye tranquilo no te are daño

No sabes si confiar en esta persona así que te preparas para a atacarle pero antes de que comiences este te interrumpe

¿?- se que es lo que quieres hacer quieres golpearme en el rostro y dejarme temporalmente sin visión para que luego huyas de aquí cierto?

Al oír eso quedas anonadado y sin reacción alguna

¿?- bueno que tal si cambiamos un poco las cosas déjame presentarme, soy el jugador del tiempo. Pero puedes llamarme taimer, bueno se que te estas preguntando quien soy y porque me llaman el jugador del tiempo bueno que tal si te muestro mi historia?

En eso puedes ver a taimer tomar un reloj de bolsillo muy antiguo

Taimer- este reloj representa el pasado

En eso taimer tira de sus mangas para mostrarte otros dos relojes mas, el reloj de su mano izquierda era un reloj como los que hay en la actualidad, y el reloj de su mano derecha era un reloj totalmente futurista era algo que nunca antes habías visto

Taimer- bueno mira el reloj de mi izquierda, representa el presente, y el de la derecha el futuro. En resumen cada reloj representa un punto del tiempo pero ya habrá tiempo para eso ahora se que quieres saber como comenzó todo así que sujétate fuerte

En eso tomas a taimer de su hombro y ambos aparecen en un vario

Taimer- bien a partir de ahora somos los espectadores de mi pasado así que mejor presta mucha atención

Era una mañana hermosa el cielo estaba despejado las aves cantaban las personas se saludaban de una forma muy amable, y en una casa un joven en su habitación se encontraba dormido, pero una de sus ventanas estaba abierta dejando entra varios rayos de sol pero el joven seguía durmiendo, aunque varios rayos de sol golpeaban su rostro este toma varias de sus sabanas y se tapa el rostro dejándolo en las sombra en eso se escuchan golpeando la puerta

Nock,Nock,Nock luego de que dejara de golpear la puerta se escucha una voz

¿?- Zack aun estas durmiendo?

En eso dentro de la habitación se escuchan una voz

Zack- no estoy experimentando con el tiempo

Respondía sarcásticamente mi entras se ponía una almohada en su cabeza

¿?- a bueno si es lo que estas haciendo déjame decirte que aras que nos reprueben con esto "JUGADOR DEL TIEMPO"

En eso una alarma comienza a sonar

Zack- oye emanuel que día es hoy?

Emanuel- es miércoles recuerda que mañana es el día de nuestros experimentos especiales

Zack- QUEEEE

En eso zack rápida mente se levanta de su cama pero en eso zack pisa una pelota de tenis haciendo que este se caiga al suelo

Zack- arg rayos mi cabeza

Mientras zack se reincorporaba emanuel seguía golpeando la puerta

Emanuel- Oye zack que paso estas bien?

Zack- oye emanuel te espero en la cocina de acuerdo

Emanuel- esta bien solo no pierdas mucho tiempo

Luego Emanuel se va dejando aun zack solo quejándose

Zack- demonios mañana es el gran día y aun no EH terminado mi proyecto que voy a ser

En eso zack se recuesta en el suelo

Taimer- es algo curioso todo esto no? Dime alguna ves te a pasado que falta un día en el que tengas que entregar la tarea pero no la as terminado? Y pensar que esto fue lo que inicio todo venga, Regresemos ala historia

Zack- no puedo creerlo que voy a ser no podre terminar esto a tiempo bueno aun me queda un día

En eso zack se levanta del suelo y toma la pelota de tenis y la guarda en un cajón de su ropero. Luego de eso se prepara para ir a desayunar con su compañero

Emanuel- finalmente se levanto den le un gran aplauso

En eso emanuel comienza a aplaudir y a reír un tanto burlesco

Zack- jaja… mira me reír que gracioso me muero de la risa

Emanuel- o vamos ahora eres un aburrido zack

Zack- claro que no solo que no estoy de humor para bromas

Emanuel- es por el proyecto de "ciencias" que estas asiendo

En eso zack toma una taza y el frasco de café

Zack- esto puede ayudarme a graduarme finalmente o…

Emanuel- quedaras en ridículo permanente en esta escuela que dando como el chico que iso el mayor fracaso de la historia

Zack- no seas tan directo además estoy seguro de que funcionara

Emanuel- zack sabes que te apoyo y todo eso pero ni siquiera vas por la mitad

Zack en eso se prepara un café con el agua caliente que emanuel había dejado

Zack- no importa se que va a funcionar además tengo este día para terminar el proyecto

Emanuel- algo del día recuerda que tenemos que ir ala escuela dentro de un rato

Zack- *suspiro* en cuanto termine este bebe tendré todo el tiempo del mundo y llano abra tarea para este chico

Emanuel- si claro re cuerda cual es su funcionamiento básico, para a ser lo que quieres tienes que terminarlo

Zack- ya te dije que funcionara de todos modos

Emanuel- bueno sera mejor que nos Preparemos para a ir ala escuela

Zack- algún día cuando a ya una votación en el que prohíba decir escuela tendrá mi voto

Emanuel- sigue soñando

Taimer- bueno será mejor que adelantemos un poco el tiempo a y por cierto ganamos la petición para prohibir la palabra escuela pero fue en el año 7027 no es genial…

…

taimer- que? Que por que no retrocedí en el tiempo para prohibir decir escuela? Bueno veras ya lo avía intentado y trataron de cortarme la cabeza pensaron que era un brujo, aunque creo que retrocedí demasiado en el tiempo esa ves, luego de eso deje que el tiempo pase solo, bueno nos estamos yendo de la historia

En la escuela estaba llena de alumnos pero todos se dividían por grupos, grupos que realmente parecía una tontería pero los alumnos decidieron formar esos grupos por su cuenta

Emanuel- bueno zack ya va siendo hora estas listo?

Zack- no

Emanuel- ese es el espíritu

Luego de un pequeño perdió de tiempo zack y emanuel van asía su salón, luego cada uno toma a ciento mientras entraba su profesor

Profe- buenos días

Alumnos- buenos días

Profe- bien chicos tengo un aviso muy importante que darles las tímidamente mañana no podremos dar clases por eso tendrán que mostrar su proyecto hoy alas 6:30 tendrán que venir con su proyecto si quieren pasar este año

Zack- QUE HOY

Profe- su se de algo zack? Que acaso no as echo la tarea a tiempo?

En eso alguno de los alumnos comienzan a soltar algunas risas luego en la hora de descanso

Zack- Maldición aun no lo EH terminado tendré que terminarlo hoy

Decía zack muy molesto mientras cerraba sus manos

Emanuel- tranquilo zack podremos terminarlo aquí y ahora

Zack- de que estas hablando el proyecto esta en casa y no podemos Dejar la escuela

Emanuel- lo se por eso le envíe un mensaje a mi primo para que nos traiga tu proyecto

Zack- emanuel ERES EL MEJOR

En eso zack y emanuel se dan un choque de puños

Luego de unos minutos el primo de Emanuel había traído el proyecto de zack y afortunadamente el director había dejado que los alumnos terminarar sus proyecto. En el zum de la he escuela

Zack y emanuel estaba trabajando en el proyecto de zack el cual tenia forma a de un microondas si puerta con tres relojes. En el frente los cuales cada uno tenían una función cada uno el reloj de bolsillo era el cronometro el normal era el activador y el digital era el medidor de energía lo cual se tendría que tener cuidado de no sobrecargarse

La hora había pasado muy rápido y ya era hora de ver los proyectos muchos pasaron y algunos fracasaron pero ahora era hora del proyecto de zack

Profe- bien zack que tienes aquie que es esto un microondas?

Zack- no deje que les presente la caja del tiempo

Profe 2- caja del tiempo y que hace exactamente?

Zack- aja esa es una buena pregunta alguno vez pensaron en tener alguna planta o vegetales pasado de tiempo o que le falte no?

Profe 3- y como funciona?

Zack- excelente pregunta verán la función de adelantar el tiempo o retrocederlo solo se aplican por el interior de la caja del tiempo cuando este totalmente terminada se podrá viajar por el mismo tiempo bueno… claro que en un futuro no tan lejano

Profe- a ver zack estuviste todo este tiempo trabajando en una máquina del tiempo? Eso es algo imposible

Zack- nada es imposible además vale la pena intentarlo no?

Profe-…

Profe 2- bueno pues muéstranos si realmente funciona

Zack- con gusto primero se coloca el objeto aquí selecciónanos avanzar o retroceder. Yo elijo avanzar lo cual Ara que este queso que de mas fuerte o que se quede verde jeje luego activamos el cronómetro en unas 7 horas el activador funciona bien y la energía…

( la energía no es suficiente maldición tendré que continuar de todos modo por favor funciona) parece estable… bien aquí voy

Antes de zack activará la caja del tiempo emanuel pudo notar que la energía no era suficiente pero los profesores estaban viendo si funcionaba la caja del tiempo por lo cual si zack proseguía debería de funcionar… luego de que zack activará la caja del tiempo un destello salia de la caja del tiempo pero el medidor de energía subía y el queso parecía que realmente envejecía pero el medidor de energía disminuye rápida mente agotando toda su energía luego de eso los profesores quedaron muy decepcionados y en eso zack toma la caja del tiempo y sale llorando y corriendo de la escuela emanuel en eso decide seguirlo…

Luego de un rato zack había llegado asu cuarto había dejado la caja del tiempo y se puso a llorar por unos momentos

Taimer- yo creí que había fallado pero…

Emanuel había llegado ala casa y había entrado en la habitación de zack pero no avía nadie en eso emanuel puede escuchar pisadas del techo o merjor dicho el ático en eso emanuel sube al ático y se encuentra con zack buscando algo entre un montón de cajas

Emanuel- zack que estas asiendo por que rayos huiste de la escuela

En eso zack pudo notar que emanuel ya había llegado

Zack- emanuel que bueno que llegaras necesito tu ayuda

Emanuel- mi ayuda para que?

Zack- a buscar 2 baterías de auto

Emanuel- baterías de auto? Y para que rayos quieres 2 baterías de autos

Zack- la energía que había en la escuela no era suficientes como para activar la caja del tiempo

Emanuel- y por que crees que unas baterías de autos funcionaran?

Zack- porque… usan…energia… nuclear

Emanuel- ENERGÍA NUCLEAR TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO

Zack- no eran de mi padre además de donde crees que saque los planos para la caja del tiempo

Emanuel- tienes que estar bromeando

Zack- aquí están muy bien es hora de probar la ahora

En eso emanuel se alarma por lo que zack estaba por hacer

Emanuel- zack estas llevando esto demasiado lejos mejor de seste de eso

Zack- que lo estoy llevando muy lejos no. Esto no es ir lejos

En eso zack toma unos cables pasa corriente y conecta la caja del tiempo con las baterías nucleares. Y en eso zack trata de activar la caja del tiempo pero es detenido por emanuel. cual lo empuja y lo sostiene en en suelo

Emanuel- basta zack esto es peligroso nos mataras a ambos

Zack- claro que no es peligroso si se activa de forma correcta funcionara perfectamente

En eso zack se libra de emanuel y se lanza Asia la caja del tiempo y trata de activarla cuando lo logra un gran destello ilumina toda la casa dejándote ciego por el brillo.

Luego una explosión destruye la casa por completo y de repente aparece junto a taimer en algo parecido al espacio pero además de esta tu y taimer también estaba zack tirado en el suelo junto a los 3 relojes

Taimer- bueno ahora sera mejor que te cuente lo que paso emanuel tenia razón fue lo mas estúpido que pude haber hecho yo quede varado entre los universos y sus líneas de tiempo. Al pasar el tiempo pude aprender a desplazarme en líneas de tiempo y universos mientas que emanuel desapareció por completo o talves el término en alguna dimensión distinta. Bueno ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo ya que si trato de cambiar mi línea del tiempo puede que desaparezca para siempre bueno ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu línea de tiempo pero si alguna ves necesitas ayuda puedes llamarme.

En eso despiertas de tu sueño pero en tu mano había una tarjeta que decía " si alguna vez necesitas Mi ayuda no dudes en llamarme recuerda que puedo estar en todas las lineas del tiempo que quiera cuídate espectador tu amigo el jugador del tiempo"


End file.
